


A Daring Rescue

by Hawkster94



Series: The Talon Universe's short stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkster94/pseuds/Hawkster94
Summary: Ranger Hawk gets hired by the Grelingan Empire to rescue the Empress's son from a terrorist militia. She also finds herself in a rather unrequited reunion.
Series: The Talon Universe's short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185740





	1. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk gets a visit from Imperial Agents of the Grelingan Empire, prompting her to make a visit to the capital

**ONE:**

**September 14th, 2501**

**Hawkin’s apartment, Neron territory, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors** **  
****  
**The state of things in Koroban is more or less the same, to say the least. One would think the incident between Fenrir Clan and the late, unlamented Mr.Fisher and his business would cause some ruckus in this mined-out seedy space station of vice. The same goes for the gossip about the supposed alliance between Ranger Hawk and Fenrir Clan’s War Chief Iron Wolf. That gossip made a lot of speculations and rumors for a few months.  
  
But as typical Koroban life goes, it died out. Recently, there have been rumors of spies from the Grelingan Empire embedded within, which caused some tension within the people. As far as Koroban and its people are concerned, Grelingans and their nation are not welcome.  
  
Hawk turned off the tv and grabbed a bottle of orange juice to refresh herself up. Sitting down on the lounge, she was gulping the bottle, then sighed after she finished.  
  
She didn’t care about the local rumor mill and its nonsense. She is content being undercover for Neron while doing her Ranger thing from time to time. Even doing some movement and weapon practice from time to time. It paid well  
  
But the thought of Grelingan Imperial spies embedded into Koroban does set a worrying precedent for Hawk. The way she sees it, the Empire itself is expanding and might try to force Koroban to the fold. And as far as she knows, Koroban does take its independence very seriously  
  
Of course, independence means nothing when the place itself is a winner-takes-all hellhole. But that’s not really up for Hawk to decide which way the wind goes  
  
Suddenly, she notices her tablet ringing. Given the ringing, she assumes it must be urgent. She opens up her tablet and accepts, “Yes?” She asked whoever was ringing.  
  
 _“Ah, Hawkins. Glad you’re still up. Listen, you’re gonna have them Imperial spies knocking on your apartment door momentarily”_ _  
__  
_It was Neron. She furrowed her eyebrows, “Neron, what did you do?”  
  
 _“They told me they have an urgent matter in their capital and they needed a freelance specialist, so I referred them to you as the best for the job. Sorry about that. It’ll only take about two weeks at most. Don’t worry about it”_ _  
__  
_Neron hangs up. Hawk rubs her nose, sighing. _Not like those imperials will give me any choice,_ She mused.

And as expected, the knocking came to her door. Not wasting any moment, she opens the door and she’s greeted by two men wearing black suits and masks to hide their identity. “Is this place belonging to someone by the name of Hawk?” One of them asked  
  
“I might be. Can you tell me what this is all about?” She tried to pry, see if she can get answers.  
  
They shook their heads, “You’ll be detailed with your contract at the capital for an urgent matter most important to the state”  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Hawk budged, “Can’t even tell me here?”

  
The spies shook their heads again, “No, we cannot. The matter is best discussed in the capital’s senate with the empress herself”  
  
Hawk sighed, then nodded at the spies. “Alright, give me 3 minutes to get armed”.  
“We’ll be waiting” Both agents nodded.  
  
Wasting no time, Hawk gets to her armory to wear her Ranger initiate armor and get some of her weaponry for the occasion along with her .365 caliber Hunter rifle and her T45 Hand Cannon  
  
On one hand, getting contracted by the Grelingan Empire isn’t exactly what she wanted. On the other hand, it's been a while since she had a mission that would suit her Ranger skills, so it might be a good time as any  
  
As she remembered from one of her lessons: _A Ranger without a mission or practice is a Ranger paying the debt to the Reaper_


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranger Hawk meets the Empress and the Imperial Senate to discuss the threat

**TWO:**

**September 17th, 2501**

**Imperial Senate, Greling’s Capital of Lis, Yuropo Sector**   
_  
_ The ride to the capital only took 3 days. When Hawk entered the capital, her eyes widened to the sight. A lot of hovercar traffic, sure. But also the impressive steel architecture, the clean streets, and the diverse number of species and people moving around.   
  
_At least this place isn’t prone to try to stab me in the back…. Yet,_ Hawk mused. But deep down, she knows that the Grelingan Empire has its dark secrets, so she kept on her toes as the imperial agents escorted her to the Senate. The interior was more… extravagant. Gold strewed into the walls, portraits, statues, guards at every corner.   
  
But she’s not here for tourism. She’s here for the job. As they move towards a large door, the agents stopped and went into a guarding rotation.   
  
“This is our stop to the Senate hall. You’ll be meeting with the royal highness, Empress Anastasia Visser, and the senators inside. You’re on your own from here until further tasks require us to accompany you” One of the agents remarked coldly   
  
“I’ll make sure to have one hell of a show for them” Hawk dryly smiled, then a hand from one of the two agents pats her on the shoulder as he looked at her, “Good luck. And please, call me Agent Nail”   
  
Hawk glanced at Nail, then nodded at him as she opened the door to enter. She sees a number of Senators from various species arguing at one another. Her eyes were set on the middle-aged woman sitting on the other side of the table. She had fair complexion, brown hair with some grey streaks, some wrinkles on her face to indicate her age. _Late 30s to early 40s. Must be the empress herself,_ Hawk mused   
  
Obviously, her hand was on her forehead with her eyes closed, indicating she was getting tired of the squabbling. When she opened her eyes and saw Hawk entering, she picked up the gavel and banged it loudly on the table to set the room silent. “Our guest has arrived”   
  
Hawk walked towards the Empress. The Empress brought her hand towards her, “Anastasia Visser. Royal Empress of the Grelingan Empire. A pleasure to meet you, Ranger”   
  
Hawk returned the sentiment to shake her hand, “I’ll bet. Sorry if I’m not here to converse as I was told I have a job that requires my skills”   
  
Hawk glanced around the table, noticing frowns from a few senators. She could tell that she’s nothing more than an outsider. Nevertheless, she sat at the chair near the Empress. 

  
“Yes. That is why you’re here, Ranger. Senator Jarrus, if you wouldn’t mind?” The Empress gestured at the Vernussian Senator, Jarrus.   
  
Jarrus glanced at Hawk, to begin his speech, “Around a week ago, the Royal Prince William was going for a diplomatic trip to one of the poor districts outside of Lis. His escort was ambushed by a group of terrorists called Sons of Greling. The police responded to the hostage situation, but they were felled by the terrorists. Thus far, the terrorists have made a number of demands, the usual ransom money, and not bring any SWAT nor special forces team to their vicinity in exchange to bring William back”   
  
“Sons of Greling is a neo-nationalist group with the core belief that Greling and the empire itself belongs to Grelingans alone. They have made a number of harassments and assaults against some of the citizens. Those citizens consisted of Vernussians, Ilusors, H’ikee. And lately, they’ve resorted to terrorist attacks on other districts'' Senator L’Kor, a H’ikee himself, continued   
  
One senator gestured his hands, a Grelingan. He was middle-aged and devious. He looks human too, same as the Empress. _I suppose Grelingans share common ancestry with humanity,_ Hawk mused. She pushed that thought away as she focused on the conversation at hand.   
  
“Senator L’Kor. Surely we can reason with those so-called terrorists and try and make a compromise? It’s better than going scorched…” He was interrupted when Empress Visser slammed her hand at the table, “We are not here to negotiate with terrorists. They have my son! We will not kowtow to their demands regardless if they’re ‘concerned citizens’ who are worried that traditional values are being tarnished, Senator Martin!”   
  
Senator Martin gestured his head down. Empress Visser gestured to L’Kor to continue   
  
“As I was saying, sending SWAT teams is out of the question. We need an anomaly. We need someone that SOG won’t predict that’ll be coming to them”   
  
Hawk furrowed her eyebrows beneath the helmet, “And I’m the anomaly those terrorists won’t predict?”   
  
Another Senator, a female Grelingan, nodded at Hawk’s question. “Exactly so, Ranger. You’ll be sent to Farion Harbor, go to Warehouse H15, neutralize the terrorists, and rescue the royal prince. How you handle those terrorists is up to your discretion”   
  
Empress Visser glanced at Hawk, “Oh, and one another thing. The terrorists threatened they will bomb the Luxembourg Venue on Unification Day if we don’t meet their demands”   
  


“Unification Day would be in two days,” Hawk remarked. 

Empress Visser nodded, “Correct. You’ve done your homework”  
  
Hawk shrugged, “I’m full of surprises. And in case you ask, I accept.”

  
The empress made a faint smile, “That’s what I like to hear. The rewards will be ten-thousands credits when the job is done and my son is back home and safe”   
  
“Does the intelligence agency have any info on how many of the terrorists are in Warehouse H15? And do I expect at least some form of support?”   
  
Senator Martin scoffed, “You’re not supposed to know matters of state, Ranger.”   
  
Hawk’s eyebrows were furrowed behind her helmet. _Wish I show to know your place, you self-absorbed fucker,_ She hissed under her breath,   
  
Visser hissed in anger at Martin, “Sit down, Martin! Ranger Hawk has every right to know intel on the terrorists and their positions. We will not send her to Warehouse H15 so that she can get gunned down by the SOG terrorists from high ground.”   
  
Hawk can tell that the Empress is having her patience tested with Senator Martin. He was shaking his hand as he gestured his head down. If she didn’t know any better, he might be embedded with SOG or at least a sympathizer.   
  
Visser put her hands on the table, “It is now settled. Ranger Hawk. You’ll be sent to Farion Harbor by tomorrow, 6 AM local time. And you will have the support from some of the agents in the GIA”   
  
“This meeting has adjourned” The Empress declared, letting the officials take their leave.   
  
Hawk was gestured by the Empress to follow her lead as they both exit the hall, with Agent Nail accompanying them. 


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk discuss strategies with GIA agents for the operation.

**THREE:**

**September 17th, 2501**

**Grelingan Intelligence Agency, Greling’s Capital of Lis, Yuropo Sectors**

The ride to the Intelligence Agency only took around five minutes. Between the ride and the traffic, it wasn’t that far from the Senate. Given the work being done in that place, Hawk wasn’t privy to snoop around it. Not that’d she want to. Her instinct would tell her that they have multiple ways of having you disappeared if you know too much about their business. Not that she'd want to  
  
The war room was brimmed with several employees working on the clock. Thankfully, Hawk was in the surveillance room along with Agent Nail. The Empress had other matters to attend to as the head of state would do, so it was only the two of them.   
  
While waiting for the surveillance footage from one of Nail’s peers, Hawk took a peek at him. His quiet, stoic face juxtaposing with his dark brown skin and his dark shades complement his occupation. If she knew any better, he’s keeping calm despite the stress of his job   
  
Nail notices Hawk glancing at him from her helmet, prompting him to ask “Yes?”   
  


“Nothing. You just seem calm given your occupation”, Hawk answered and pulled her glance away  
  
Nail chuckles quietly, “Yeah. Calm is what you have to be when you’re part of the curtain, yeah? When the enemy is not just in front of you, but also from within, you get all the tools to expose and neutralize them. Whatever it takes to keep my empire safe”   
  
_Maybe. But is that what you truly believe? Or being fed into your nation’s propaganda?_ Hawk mused. The musing stopped when a knock came on the door, then opened.   
  
“Hawk. Nail” Nail’s peer came in. Nail shook hands with her, although Hawk was quite paused when she glanced at her. Dark raven hair, pronounced and strong jawline, sharp eyebrows, and light brown skin. If anyone saw Hawk behind the helmet, they’d think both women are twins.   
  
_Anya?_ was all Hawk could think of when saw her. She thought her dead since Primus, but she always held hope she’s alive somewhere. But she didn’t expect she’d be a GIA agent.   
  
“Hawk, this is Agent Vulture. She has the latest intel on the SOG elements in Warehouse H15” Nail greets Hawk to Vulture. Hawk only nodded as the trio begin their work   
  
Vulture connects the drive that contains the intel to the monitors. After a matter of clicking through the folders, she opens a couple of vids. From there, both agents and the ranger take their time studying the vids.   
  
It shows the footage of the warehouse where the royal prince is held up captured by GIA-sanctioned surveillance drones. Thermal imaging shows that the royal prince is held up in the attic. As for the Sons of Greling, there are around three dozen of them around the entire area. Three on the ground floor. Five on the first floor. Four on the second floor. And two on the attic guarding the prince   
  
The exterior shows SOG hostiles held up in various places. Four holding up the roof. Four in the parking area. Two at Crane One. Two at Crane Two. And lastly, four holding up the perimeter.   
  
“Three dozens of them. I presume this is a solo op?” Hawk asked.   
  
Vulture shook her head. “Brass gave us the command to assist in you Those terrorists talk big, but we’re not going to be intimidated by their demands”   
  
Weary as it is from working with GIA agents, Hawk swallowed and nodded “Understood. We should get ourselves ready.”   
  
Nail nodded, “I’ll be in the armory. We should make our way to Farion Harbor in three minutes”. He leaves the room. Hawk was going to do the same and prep herself at their armory, but Vulture stopped her by putting her hand at her sister’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Vulture said stoically. Hawk glanced at her. Though she doesn’t show it, she was seething in anger.   
  
“Just one question: Where the fuck have you been since Primus? I thought you died!”   
  
Vulture shook her head. “When this mission is over, I’ll answer the questions to your heart’s content.”   
  
But just before she leaves the room, “Although I expect you’ll waste the creds you’ll be given when you get back to Koroban”   
  
And thus, Hawk was by herself in the surveillance room. She had nothing else to say, only seeing the footage in the monitors with clarity   
  
She has a contract to complete. Family matters can wait


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation commences as the Ranger and two GIA agents mount up the rescue

**FOUR:**

**September 17th, 2501**

**Farion Harbor, Greling’s Capital of Lis, Yuropo Sectors**

The sky was dark, unleashing the Farion Harbor with the cold of the night time. The harbor itself is quiet, save for the sound of water rushing through. It went into lockdown when that group of SOG hostiles took over Warehouse H15. And since then, no one dared to go inside, lest they were greeted by a projectile from a Sons of Greling.   
  
Luckily, Hawk and her two cohorts are making their statement. Thanks to the stealth helo, they managed to make an insertion near the perimeters of Warehouse H15 without alerting hostiles.   
  
Checking her helmet’s heads-up display and her rifle, Hawk glanced at Nail and Vulture. They gave her a thumbs-up, indicating they’re good to go. Her HUD and rifle are good to go as well. They climb out of the helo and hit the ground.   
  
_“When the package is secured, send a flare and we’ll be there. Lieutenant Reynolds out”_ The helo’s pilot talked in the comm, taking the helo away from the area. Luckily for Hawk, she was allowed the authority to have her helmet comms listen in to the pilot, as well for both Nail and Vulture.   
  
Moving through the intersection that takes them to Warehouse H15, they make a stop at the walls near the main entrance. Hawk glanced at both Nail and Vulture   
  
“I’ll move to the right rear entrance. Will be taking care of SOG hostiles in the interior.” She gestures at them.   
  
“We’ll take care of the rest in the exterior. Walk softly, Hawk” Vulture nodded at her as she moves her way to the other rear entrance on the left, and Nail following her lead   
  
Not soon after, they noticed the four SOGs guarding the perimeter. “On my mark” Vulture whispered as she aimed at one SOG while Nail aimed at his nearby colleague. Meanwhile, Hawk was aiming at the two SOGs on the other side   
  
“Mark!” whispered Vulture as she fired her shot at one SOG through her agency suppressed KS7 submachine gun, followed by a shot from Nail at the other. Hawk fired her shot at the two SOGs, securing the perimeter.   
  
“Perimeter secured” Vulture whispered through comm   
  
Now’s the job really starting

~~~~~~~

  
 **Warehouse H15** **  
**  
In a few minutes, Hawk was inside the warehouse exterior, taking care of the sole SOG guarding the rear entrance. Moving slowly, she kept her eyes on her surroundings as well as the rooftops. She sees at least two SOGs moving around there. _Need to keep my eyes out on them,_ Hawk mused.   
  
She takes cover at one of the shipping crates from outside, only peeking from cover. Opening her helmet’s thermal vision, she sees three SOGs on the ground floor inside the warehouse, five on the first floor, and four on the second floor. The attic seems to be only occupied by the prince and that didn’t feel right for Hawk. _Unless the two SOGs on the rooftops are the same ones guarding the prince in the attic,_ She mused. Her helmet’s thermal vision went off.   
  
Hawk peeks from cover again, seeing a SOG moving the other way. Time to move. She exits her cover, moving quickly to the building. She sees the stairs taking her to the ridge that connects to the rooftops. Before she climbs up, she peeked through the ridge, seeing a SOG patrolling the ridge.   
  
She aims through the scope of the HT87 battle rifle, supplied to her from the GIA’s armory. Its bullpup, fires single shot by aiming through the scope, full-auto when not aiming through the scope. Courtesy of Marius Armory. Thankfully, it was also equipped with a suppressor for this occasion.   
  
As soon as that SOG on the ridge was on her scope, she fired a shot, putting a hole in his head and leaving him collapsed. His blood stained the wall of the warehouse.   
  
Hawk climbed the stairs quickly, making her way to the ridge. As she moves quietly, she gets a comm ping from Vulture.   
  
“Go for Hawk” 

“ _Parking lot and crane towers secured. What’s your status?”_ Vulture asked.   
  
Professionally, Hawk answered “One SOG on the ridge is neutralized. I’m on the ridge, making my way to the rooftops''   
  
_“Understood. We’ll take care of the SOGs on the ground floor inside. You know what needs to be done….”_ _  
_ _  
_ Suddenly, an alarm from the warehouse sounded. “Alarm! The enemy is here!” One of the SOGs shouted at her lungs.   
  
_Shit!_ Hawk thought. This mission has gotten a lot more complicated   
  
_“Hawk, head to the attic ASAP! We cannot allow them to kill the prince”_ _  
_ _  
_ Hawk nodded “Understood”. Not wasting any time, she jumped to the rooftop, seeing one SOG making his way to the door. He was dropped dead a few moments later after she shot him in the back with the HT87’s projectile.   
  
She moves to the door, moving downstairs to the interior. When she opens the door leading to the attic, she notices that it’s filled with contraband crates. After scanning through one of the crates, she concludes that Sons of Greling were true to their word and they’re going to bomb the Luxembourg Venue on Unification Day if their demands are not met.   
  
Hawk hears some SOGs moving through the stairs leading to the attic. She unholsters a flashbang, throwing it at them. Before they could move, the bang dampened them, allowing the opportunity for the Ranger to shoot her way through multiple SOGs. There were around eight to nine SOGs dead for the count.   
  
Hawk moved deeper into the attic, noticing a young man wearing a royal outfit near a window. It was an expedition outfit, brimmed with embroidery, colored in dark blue and purple. He was bound and gagged. After taking a peek at him, she concludes it’s the royal prince William Visser, given he shares similar features as his mother.   
  
She puts away the gag that was put on his mouth “William?”   
  
Taking a breath, “Yeah, it’s me. But… who are you? I heard gunfire”. His expression was a mix of fear and concern   
  
“I’m Ranger Hawk. I was sent on behalf of Empress Visser to rescue you. Are you injured?” She asked, wanting to know if he was injured badly by the SOG bastards as she cut the rope bounds that were holding him hostage with her knife.   
  
He shook his head, “N… No. I mean… they beat me in the face a few times. But I’m okay. I can walk”   
  
She points her finger at him, “Stay here. There’s still more SOG to be around and I don’t want you to be caught in the crossfire”   
  
Prince Visser rolled his eyes, “Look, Ranger. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I can take care of myself. I don’t need a babysitter”   
  
Not willing to humor his nonsense, Hawk got close to the prince, looking at him with a menacing glance, “You can stay put or get yourself killed for trying to play the hero. Your choice… Prince” She hissed at him.   
  
Gulping, he nods, “I’ll.. I’ll stay put’”   
  
Hawk nods as she leaves him be. She pings Vulture through the comms, “Hawk to Vulture. What’s your status? Over”   
  
_“We took care of the SOGs on the ground floor, but there are multiple of them coming in from near the warehouse. We’re pinned down. Need immediate assistance”_ Vulture’s voice on the comm was indicating concern. This situation is getting from bad to worse.   
  
“Stay put. I’m on my way!” Hawk leaves the attic, making her way to the ground floor   
  
~~~~~~~~~

  
**Warehouse H15’s ground floor**

Vulture and Nail were pinned down on a shipping crate inside the Warehouse. This mission was supposed to be simple. Get in, neutralize the SOG terrorists, secure the package, and get out.   
  
But of course, one SOG wised up and alarmed the other SOGs nearby. So now, it turned from thirty-men holding the Warehouse to around fifty or more. There were five SOGs shooting from the outside, no doubt the rest will try to make their way from the rooftops and ambush from the upper floors. Or worse, blow an opening on the other side, ambushing them when least expected   
  
Nail shot his way from cover, leaving around two out of five SOGs dead. But they just kept coming. Vulture brought a grenade, pulling the pin, waiting for a few seconds to cook, then threw it at the three remaining SOGs. All that’s left in that explosion is a pile of bloody viscera   
  
Vulture checked on Nail, patting on his abdomen “You good?”   
  
Nail nodded at her, “I’m good. Gonna be running out of ammo if we don’t get reinforcements soon”   
  
Indeed, five more SOGs kept shooting at their cover. Knowing they would try to push them out, Nail glanced at Vulture “See that office?” He points at the office door nearby them.   
  
“As soon as I throw the flashbang, We’ll push our way inside there.”   
  
Vulture nodded, ready to meet his call. Nail pulls the pin from his flashbang, throwing up at the SOGs, blinding them. Not wasting time, both agents sprint out of cover and go through the office inside. Nail locks the doors.   
  
Aside from the desks and computers that are strewn about, the office was relatively empty. Both GIA agents take cover at one of the desks and aim through their KS7 SMGs from each side.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Meanwhile, the SOG squad leader shouts at his fellow brethren “Spread out! Look for them!”   
  
Four SOGs separate from their leader. Two walks on the right stairs and two walks on the left stairs.   
  
When the left pair reach the second floor, they notice piles of their dead brethren. Before they could discern who did this, one of them got shot in the head, leaving the other shocked. The SOG of the left pair glanced at the sight of a person wearing a helmet that resembled a Hawk. Unable to move, he noticed a red laser on his forehead. Within seconds, he collapsed on the floor.   
  
The right pair tried to call in “Left pair, are you there? Left pair, do you copy?!”   
  
The right pair notices a sound above them. They aimed above, wanting to see who was out there. But they would not succeed, as the right pair would who was behind them. “R…… r… Ra”, he was shot dead along with his partner who was too slow to react.   
  
Hawk aimed at the SOG’s squad leader, shooting him dead as well. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
“Hawk to Vulture. The first batch of reinforcements is neutralized. What’s your status? Over” She pinged her comms to Vulture.   
  
“ _We’re holed up in the office. How’s the prince?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Prince Visser is secure. Moving on to the second batch of reinforcements”   
  
“ _Affirmative. Vulture out”_ _  
_ _  
_ Noticing a sound coming from the left wall, Hawk opens her helmet’s thermal vision, noticing the remaining ten SOGs are setting an explosive charge, ready to explode it momentarily.   
  
She readies her LPM launcher, taking aim. As soon as the charge exploded, it made an opening for the SOG to enter. They were screaming and shouting _For Greling!_ among the noise.   
  
Locking into five SOGs, she shoots her LPM, leaving five dead. The other five panicked and tried to move, but Hawk shot them dead as well in a blaze of bullets and LPMs.   
  
Getting pinged by Reynolds, _“Ranger, everything okay down there? I’ve been hearing a lot of gunfire”_   
  
Hawk responds, “All SOG hostiles are dead. Prince Visser is secured. Ready to make exfil…”   
  
Suddenly, she gets pinned down by a huge SOG man. He was quite muscled and managed to pin her on the floor. Her rifle was thrown on the side, unable to take it. She tries to unsheath her knife, but he still manages to put her arms down.   
  
“Give it up, Ranger. We have the Prince. Greling belongs to Sons of Greling alone. And no one, not even you Rangers can stop…” He would’ve continued his gloating if not for the sudden hole that made its mark in his forehead. Soon after, he collapsed on the floor, allowing Hawk to get up and see who was the assailant.   
  
It was Prince Visser, who took a rifle out of a dead SOG and shot the leader dead.   
  
“I told you to stay put, Prince” Hawk hissed at him   
  
“And you’d be dead if not for me” Prince Visser shouted back at her   
  
She sighed again. He wasn’t wrong. That SOG leader would’ve killed her if not for his timely intervention   
  
“Thanks”   
  
Visser made a sassy gesture at him, “You’re welcome”   
  
The office door opened, agents Nail and Vulture were leaving the room. “Prince Visser, are you alright,” asked Vulture   
  
“I’m fine, agent. I just want to go home” Prince Visser brushed her off.   
  
Vulture glanced at Hawk, who had nothing else to say but to shrug.   
  
Vulture calls Reynolds, the stealth helo pilot. “Vulture to Reynolds. Mission complete. Need immediate exfil”   
  
“ _Copy. ETA 3 minutes for exfil”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Affirmative. Vulture out”   
  
Vulture glanced at her fellows, seeing them getting ready to leave.   
  
In spite of the complications, the mission was complete. And that is all that mattered for her.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite fulfilling the mission, Ranger Hawk finds herself in a difficult family situation

**FIVE:**

**September 18th, 2501**

**Empress’s royal room, Greling’s Capital of Lis, Yuropo Sectors**

“How’s he holding up?” Asked Hawk. In spite of reservations she had about the Prince, she understands that the situation might be affecting him    
  
“He’s doing well, Ranger. The whole event was a shock to him. But I’ll have some counselors try and help him out. I understand he helped you out in killing that SOG cell leader” Empress Visser answered. It was clear she cared for her son.   
  
Hawk nodded, “That he did. I was a little angry he didn’t do what I told him, be he did save my sorry ass for this one”   
  
Cracking a smile, Empress responded to the notion “Yeah, it did help that his father, heaven rest his soul, taught him a few things on firearms. I guess those lessons taught him well. He did talk to me a few times about his aspirations for a military career”   
  
She sighed, looking at the window of her room “It's not all glory being in the military. He might get himself killed chasing glory. Call it motherly instinct, if you wish”   
  
Hawk nodded again, “I understand. Though, he’s what? 18 years old? I’m sure he’s old enough to make decisions that feel fitting for his life”   
  
“I suppose so, Ranger. Now for your reward, lest we get all sentimental” Empress gestured at the treasurer    
  
The treasurer hands over ten thousand credits to Hawk.    
  
“Ten thousand credits for your excellent work” Empress Visser noted    
  
Hawk puts the credits in her pocket “Thanks. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to head back to Koroban”

Empress Visser nodded “Of course. Agent Vulture will drive you there”

Hawk leaves the royal room, with Agent Nail entering the room. “Your highness” He stood upright, hands clasping behind his back.    
  
The Empress looks at Nail, then glances back at Hawk. “You know, Agent Nail. Hawk reminds me a lot of an old flame in my younger days”   
  
Nail raised his eyebrows, trying to understand    
  
“Me and her father bumped into each other back in ‘79. It's a long story, but let us just say we… connected”   
  
Nail cracks a smile. He could tell that her royal highness was getting nostalgic, remembering the old days.    
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**September 22nd, 2501**

**Koroban, Tartarus Sectors** **  
** **  
** Hawk leaves the dock, looking at the flashy lights of Purgatory’s End. In a way, she kinda misses the seedy smell of Koroban.    
  
Vulture, or rather, Anya Hawkins was behind her. “Now if there’s nothing else, I got other assignments to look into”   
  
But before she leaves, Hawk glances at her sister, “Yeah, there are a lot of things we need to talk about, Anya”   
  
Vulture sighed, glancing back to her sister, “I thought we agreed to never call me that”   
  
Hawk shook her head, not willing to hear the non-answers “What I don’t understand is why you went off the grid for so many years and never called us or sent the message   
  
With stoic poise, Vulture answered, “My job involves keeping the Empire and its people safe in whatever means necessary. Keeping the connections from my past would compromise my mission   
  
Hawk scoffs “That what they tell you? Or you’re just being fed into the GIA’s bullshit”   
  
Anya sighed, “I’m not going to argue with this, Hawk. As I said, my job keeps my people safe. Maybe one day you’ll stop jerking around about going undercover and do something important for the galaxy as a Ranger.”   
  
Hawk’s fists were clenched in anger, but Anya looked at her without regard.   
  
“Get angry all you want, Kate. But I’m only being honest here. The Rangers must rise from the ashes if it wishes to become the powerful fighting force it was in the past.”   
  
Hawk turned her back at her sister. Noticing a ping on her tablet, she opens it up, seeing an encrypted email that says “Vulture@GIA” with the following message:   
  
_ “This is the email I use within the agency. Use it wisely and don’t tell anyone about it. And yes, that includes our old man.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ If circumstances come where I need your assistance, you’ll get a message from me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Stay safe, sis _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Vulture” _ _   
_ _   
_ Hawk sighed, then moved to her apartment. She needed a rest   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September 24th, 2501**   
**Hawkin’s Apartment, Neron’s Territory, Koroban**

The apartment was quiet, save for the air conditioning, and the sounds coming from the fridge.    
  
Kate was alone in her thoughts. She was ruminating on the past week. Although she doesn’t want to admit it, Anya was right. She can’t keep playing the undercover game forever.    
  
Kate also knows that just as well that the Rangers can’t stay hiding forever. And they must be willing to become the fighting force they were in the past. Unfortunately, with the way the United Human Directorate running the Outer Colonies, it makes it harder for the Rangers to rise from the ashes.   
  
She could’ve stayed in her thoughts, but a knock on the door prompted her to open the door. She was surprised to see who it was. It was her Vornussian foster aunt, Kerssa. She looks a lot like her fellow Vornussian women, except older with gray hair around the head intersecting the horns, and wrinkles around her face   
  
“Auntie Kerssa” Kate embraced her.   
  
“It is good to see you, Kate. You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you” Kerssa reciprocates the feeling.    
  
Kate scratched her head “Yeah, I guess the years have gone by”   
  
Kerssa tilted her head, wondering if something was bothering Kate. “You seem troubled, Kate. Something wrong?”   
  
Kate was gonna brush it off, but instead, she sighed. Then, she glances at her foster aunt as if she tells her some big news. “Auntie…. Anya’s alive. She’s alive and well”   
  
Kerssa’s eyes went wide “Oh, that is wonderful news. I know some of your family lost faith and thought she was dead”   
  
Trying to understand what’s bothering Kate, the elder Vernussian asks. “I assume the reunion didn’t go well?”   
  
Kate shook her head. “She’s now a GIA agent. Worse, she believes her job is more important to her than family. I guess I was naive for wanting a more heartfelt reunion”   
  
Kerssa puts a hand at Kate’s shoulder, “I understand what you’re going through, Kate. It is not that easy. I only hope there will come a time where you two become close again”   
  
Kate nodded, “I’m not holding my breath for that, Auntie. But we’ll see what happens”   
  
Kerssa gestured at the sofa, “So… mind if you tell me what has been your other recent adventures lately?”   
  
Kate chuckles, as she sits down on the sofa to discuss her recent ongoings in this sector of the galaxy.    
  
Distance does make the heart grow fonder, and Kate was happy to at least have an occasion with family for this one

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, the third story is done. As I said before, I do aim to expand more of this universe with subsequent stories on the horizon
> 
> As always, if you're reading this, I thank you for stopping by and hope you enjoy the ride along with thoughts and feedback.


End file.
